Restless
by Vethronix
Summary: An Ahito/Micro-ice story.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Yuki left Snow kids to join Electras, Microice's been feeling a little down. It's not like he got too attached to the girl,he just didn't see it coming. Though they still kept in touch,yet,nothing will ever be the same again.

After they've won another exhausting match,everyone went to their rooms to prepare for a night out and a celebration of their recent victory. Almost everyone. D'jok and Mei,Rocket and Tia, and even Thran, were going out together. All except Ahito, who was too busy sleeping, and Microice who just didn't have a reason to go anywhere.

Before they left the Snow kids' headquarters, D'jok went to check on his _heartbroken_ friend. "Are you alright, pal? Still upset because of Yuki?",the redhead raised an eyebrow as he took a place on the bed near his curled up friend.

"Nah.. I'm just..tired. That's all. Sinedd hit me pretty damn hard in the stomach during the match.. Nothing more. And Yuki... She's free to do whatever she wants. I mean,I'd rather be a part of a team than a substitute.",the petit male complained,rolling on the other side so he didn't have to look at D'jok.

"Alright. If you say so. In case you change your mind,you know where to find us. We'll be at the same bar as always. Bring Ahito too,if he wants to tag along.",and with those words and a small smile,D'jok left the room and followed after his friends.

As soon as the redhead went Away, Microice sat up and swung his legs a few times before getting on his feet and heading over to Ahito's room. Maybe he'll find some comfort near the sleeping male. To his surprise, the asian boy wasn't sleeping. He was,in fact,watching something on TV,to be more precise, surfing the channels.

"Hey..",the dark-green haired male mumbled, leaning against the door until he was invited inside.

"What's the matter? Does your chest still hurt?",Ahito turned to face his petit friend. He's always been concerned for his health and all,but Microice never noticed that.

"No. It's a litte better now.. Thanks to Dame Simbai..",the smaller of the two nodded once and headed over to Ahito's bed,so he could sit on the edge and glance at the TV to check what the other was watching.

"Are you sure? You seem like something's bothering you.",the dark haired goalkeeper yawned lazily, only to lie on his back and watch Microice focusing on TV and whatever was on. "You can tell me. That's what friends are for. Also.. I've known you for far too long, so,don't try to hide anything.",a lazy smile appeared on his face.

Once he heard those words and saw the expression which radiated of innocence,Microice finally decided to say what's on his mind. "I've been thinking.. Lately.. Whichever girl I liked, left me for one reason or another. Including Yuki,but her reason is acceptable ... I wonder if something's wrong with me.. Is it my size? My face? Hair? What?"

Ahito listened closely and frowned once the other was done. "Nothing's wrong with you... Your height shouldn't matter. You have a babyface. Who doesn't like that? Also,you're a great guy.. If they don't see that,they don't deserve you..",he yawned and closed eyes.

"But why then? Why won't anyone give me a proper chance to prove I'm boyfriend material?",he even chuckled at his own words,realizing how awful they sounded. "God.. I'm so childish.."

"Because you haven't found the right person... Besides... They won't fall from the sky... You have to look farther,to expand your horizons and dig deeper.. I'm sure there's someone for you..",the sleepy goalkeeper clapped once for the lights to turn off before crawling over to Microice,lying his head on his lap lazily. Such a comfortable position. The boy was so soft and cuddly. Maybe girls were jealous because of his superiority.

By now,Microice was used to Ahito sleeping on his lap. He did that from a time to time,mostly when no one was there. The two of them would go watch a game,and the goalkeeper would end up sleeping either on the smaller male's shoulder, or his lap,and it didn't bother him a single bit.

One of Ahito's arms shifted,ending up wrapped around the boy's waist as if he was trying to comfort him and sleep at the same time. "Just stop overthinking, alright? That's never brought any good..",he mumbled against the fabric of the other's trousers.

"Alright... Maybe I'll take a nap with you. I'm feeling exhausted from today's match anyway... It'll be good for me.",Microice nodded to himself as if agreeing to his own idea. Not even for a second did this seem strange, probably because he's known the goalkeeper for a long time.

Ahito moved his head away from the other's lap and went to lie properly on the pillow,patting the empty side of the bed as if inviting Microice to join him on that exact spot.

Without hesitating, the smaller of the two lay next to his friend and curled up in a ball, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping arms around them. It helped calm his stomachache.

What surprised him a little was an arm which closed in on him,but it was gone soon since its purpose was only to put a blanket over both of them. Some comfort would be nice though, so,even if the arm remained there,he wouldn't mind,oh not a single bit.

Ahito yawned once again and not even a moment passed before he fell into light sleep. Microice used the opportunity to shift closer,led by the radiating heat which emitted from the taller male's body. So comfortable, he thought, closing his eyes.

The moment he woke up,he found himself in Ahito's embrace. Being held closely like that felt strange, he had to admit, but,on the other hand,he didn't want to part. It was around 3am.

"Hn... Did I accidentally hit you somewhere...?",the lazy voice mumbled from under the blanket. Those two strong arms remained where they were,but the goalkeeper was ready to move away if asked.

"No.. I woke up on my own.. Don't know why... Probably because of the warmth.",Microice stated,just as quietly. Then he did something he didn't think he would. The petit boy snuggled closer,practically burying his head in Ahito's collar bone.

There was a quiet grunt from the taller of the two when this happened. Ahito nuzzled the top of the boy's head,fingers travelling up and down his back and side,depending on the hand and the place he could reach.

Microice's stomach turned ever so slightly. He's never felt so nice,comfortable, wanted... Not even with Yuki,but he'd never admit. Has he found his guardian? It can't be. Ahito wouldn't want that responsibility, especially not with him out of all people.

A small huff escaped the goalkeeper's lips. "You're more silent than usually.. Is something on your mind? You know I like to listen when people have problems.. Even if I'm mostly sleeping.. But I hear everything.",he nodded once to himself.

"It's fine.. I'm fine.. Don't worry so much... It's flattering...",he shifted away a little,not wanting to squish the other with his clinginess.

"But Microice... We're friends... Who else is going to be here for you,but your friends? I know I'm here.. However, if you wish to remain silent,I have no right to demand answers from you.",Ahito stated simply, his hand moving upwards until his fingers intertwined with Microice's hair,combing it gently.

The smaller of the two shook his head. He wouldn't admit,no matter how much easier this would get. There was a slight chance things wouldn't go as planned. What if Ahito got mad? What would he do then?

So much thinking for one night, Microice moved back to his previous position, wrapping his arms around the other's neck instinctively,since he was being held in the beginning. "Go back to sleep.. Please.. Don't bother with my currently bad mood.."

Ahito's lips curled up in a smile once he felt a pair of smaller arms wrap around his neck. "Alright.. I won't bug you anymore. But,if you eventually find a need to talk,I'll be right here,ready for you."

"Thank you... You have no idea how much it means to me when someone wants to listen.. Not to mention help..",Microice smiled slightly himself as he tried to look at the other in the dark. He might've failed to find every spot on his face,but at least the silhouette was visible.

Two hours later,the boy woke up shaking and sweating dramatically. He had a realistic bad dream,and it seemed to have awakened Ahito from his slumber.

"What's wrong...? Bad dream?",Ahito mumbled as he watched the previously frightened male. Oh, how concerned he could get sometimes. Microice just wouldn't admit what's wrong,and that irritated him. As if he was in denial of his own problems.

"I'm fine... It was just a bad dream... Don't worry so much...",Microice mumbled, wiping sweat off his forehead. Oh how he hated those nightmares. They seemed so real and frightening.

"I sometimes have nightmares too.. So,I understand what you're going through.",the taller of the two ruffled Microice's hair gently,making him lie back down. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What kind of nightmares do you have,Ahito?",the boy asked curiously, trying not to focus on his own thoughts which was the only thing he could do at the moment.

The goalkeeper yawned lazily, rubbing his nose and crossing arms over his chest. "Mostly of tragedies that might or might not happen to us.. You know.. Dying.. And stuff.. But I know those are dreams,so,I'm not worrying while I'm awake. Death is a natural thing.",he stated nonchalantly.

"Oh... So.. The same as me... Damn.. You get me.",Microice groaned in agony, hating the fact how much he clicked with his old friend. Why did it have to be so complicated and why did Ahito have to make it worse?

The sleepy male nodded once and this time,he curled up against the smaller of the two,sighing deeply, yet,contently. "At least I'm not going to lose my friends.. Not yet. And that's all that matters. Keeping you guys safe."

Microice smiled to himself, biting his lower lip during the process to stop himself from smiling so brightly. "Yes.. I couldn't agree more."

After a moment of silence, light snoring could be heard from the asian male. Despite that,Microice felt dense enough to force a question. "Hey.. Ahito.. How come you haven't left with Thran? I know going out isn't your thing,but I've never seen you two apart. Did you get in a fight or were you just not up for it?"

Ahito lifted his upper body a little,letting his elbow support the weight. "No. We haven't got in a fight. I just knew you'd stay.. So.. Why not hang out with you instead? Parties aren't my thing... I'd rather lie somewhere and watch TV or chat."

"Makes sense...",Microice stated,tensing a little when he was mentioned and how Ahito would rather spend time with him than his own brother,which was incredibly strange for him in particular. "Oh well. At least we weren't bored.. Right? And we got some rest,which is all that matters."

"Now it's my turn to ask something.. Why are you so tensed...? You've never been like this.. Except around Mei,in the beginning. Does your stomach bother you that much..? Or is it Yuki's absence..?",Ahito mumbled, using his free hand to run over the boy's belly gently.

_Tensed? How did he even notice..?_

"Uh... It's nothing. Just my stomach... But the pain will go away. I'm kind of flattered with how much you care... Not even my mother asks me these things so often...",Microice responded with a small smile. He felt like a schoolgirl. He really did.

Ahito smiled as well,a light blush decorating his cheeks. Maybe he cared too much. Maybe it seemed bad to the boy and he wouldn't want to scare him away. But on the other hand,he was still there,without moving or anything.

Microice shifted closer,suddenly, leaning towards the other's face so he could plant a small peck on his forehead,which was the first place he could reach. Then he took his previous position and waited for a reaction. Maybe he got too clingy.

Ahito blinked a few times. This action startled the sleepy male,but not in a negative way, quite the contrary. He smiled to himself and lay back down,embracing the other just like he did earlier, only to fall asleep. It was too much stress for one night and Microice wasn't far behind when it came to getting some rest.

The next morning, Ahito woke up in an empty bed. At one point, he even thought he imagined last night's conversation. But it seemed so real. Why would Microice leave just like that? It was pretty late,honestly, so,he probably just got up before him.

Just another boring day,another intense match, which Snow kids obviously won. When they were going to the changing rooms,Microice felt a little down. He even stopped Ahito to ask him something.

"How come you're always sleeping when something interesting happens...?",he complained like a child.

Ahito tilted head on a side as he leaned against the wall. To his surprise, Microice's hand was on the same wall,as if pinning him against it. "I saw you score.. That was interesting.. The angle from which you kicked the ball.. Amazing."

At this point,Microice couldn't control his burning face,so,he immediately moved his hand back and stuffed both of them in his pockets. "Heh... Thank you...",he mumbled, trying to keep his gaze averted as long as he could.

Ahito bent down,pecking the boy's cheek lovingly, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I wouldn't and haven't missed a single goal you scored...",he smiled brightly, leading the other to the changing rooms,since they were already far behind.

Soon after that, they had returned home,safely, to their planet Akilian. It was a friendly match anyway,so,they didn't plan to stay longer than necessary.

Same plans,same things happened like always. One group went out and the other stayed to rest and express their laziness.

This time,instead of Microice visiting Ahito,it happened the other way around and the goalkeeper had a concerned expression on his face. What could've possibly upset him?

"Hey...",the taller of the two mumbled, making his way to the boy's bed only to fall on it lazily and stretch arms above his head. "I'm getting really worried about you.. Ever since Yuki left, you haven't been the same. Tell me.. Did you really like my sister that much... Or is it..Perhaps something else?",he tilted head towards the other to look at him.

"I don't know... I've been really... Confused lately.. Don't know how to explain.. You don't have to worry about me,as I said a million times,even if it's flattering as hell..",Microice smiled faintly, looking on a side to hide unusual embarrassment.

"Whenever I try to talk to you about your problems,you push me away.. And I just want to help... You even reacted badly today after the game... You can't know when I'm paying attention and when I'm sleeping..",Ahito sighed, closing his eyes for a moment,in attempt to relax.

The smaller of the two felt guilty for making Ahito feel neglected. He sighed as well,shifting over and lying his head on the other's chest, facing him. "I'm sorry.. I know I can be pain sometimes.. Most of the time..",he chuckled. "But thank you for caring about me.. I don't really know how I deserved this.."

One of Ahito's hands moved towards the other,running fingers through his hair gently and moving it out of his face. "You'll understand one day..",he looked on a side,mumbling nonchalantly.

Microice chewed on his bottom lip. He's been doing that recently since he realised some things about himself. "Can I tell you something? Promise not to tell anyone.. Alright..?",he suddenly felt the urge to go for it.

Ahito,as confused as he was,nodded once. There was absolutely no way he'd deny his friend,not in a million years. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

The smaller male shifted a little,leaning in quickly and pecking Ahito on the lips. Tht went horribly wrong,but he just couldn't hold back anymore. It had to be done one way or another.

During the short kiss,Ahito remained in his place,practically frozen and his face displayed light shock, mostly because he didn't see it coming,especially not from Microice out of all people. Soon,the confusion faded away and he reached a hand out to place it behind the other's head to stop him from breaking the kiss.

Now the boy tensed,his hands gripped the bed sheets and he closed eyes,tilting head on a side. Ahito gently twirled a hair strand between his fingers as he deepened the already awkward kiss.

After this, Microice felt like his heart would explode. His stomach was turning in a weird way and he practically melted in the other's grasp.

It was a matter of seconds when they parted. Both of them remained silent. Ahito moved his hand away and lay back down,closing his eyes contently. He didn't see it coming. He really didn't. But then,some things clicked in his head. Maybe that was bothering him.

"I'm sorry.. I...shouldn't have...",Microice looked on a side,still having an illusion or a memory of how Ahito's lips felt against his own. Out of all things he could've done,he had to let his primal instinct do its best and get him in trouble.

"Do you feel better now..? After you've done _it_..? Did it lift unnecessary weight off your chest? If it helped,I'd gladly help you again, whenever something's bugging you..",a lazy smirk appeared on his face as he turned his head to look at him.

Microice felt like his heart would jump out of his chest when he saw the smirk. Not even for a moment did he think Ahito would ever act like this. He swallowed hard and placed his hands in his lap,not saying a word. It was way too awkward.

The goalkeeper sat up as well,turning to face the other as he took one of his hands in his own,intertwining their fingers together. "What's wrong now..? I thought you'd be happier.. I know I'm not that good... But the effort counts.. Right?",he leaned his forehead against the boy's shoulder.

Microice used the free arm to wrap it around the other's back,pulling him closer so he could feel how his heart raced. "I am happy... Just... Worried.. I don't want you to look at me differently.. Because of what I did...and stuff.. You know.."

Ahito leaned his ear on his chest,listening to the fast heartbeat. "Nothing will change.. I mean... Things have already changed.. But not every change has to be a bad one.. I liked the way things were before.. But I like them even more now.."

The smaller of the two freed his hands and placed them on both sides of the other's face,guiding it to his own. As soon as their lips connected, Microice felt some kind of relief. This is what he needed in his life. This was missing all along.

Ahito tilted head on a side slightly, letting his tongue slide over the boy's bottom lip as if asking for permission to deepen the kiss. As a response, Microice slipped his tongue in the other's mouth, taking dominance only for a short period of time. The goalkeeper wrapped arms around the smaller body,pulling him on his lap so they could be even closer.

Every good moment simply had to be interrupted somehow. There was a knock on the door and they suddenly opened,making the two jump in shock and part instantly, but it was too late.

"Hey Microice, I was-",there was a pause,right when the intruder caught them. D'jok blinked a few times,pretty damn unsure of what just happened. Was his best friend making out with Ahito.. It even sounded weird in his head,not to mention capturing that with his eyes.

"Jok... Shit..",the boy chewed on his bottom lip, feeling how panic was taking over him. What was his best friend going to think of him,now that he knew the _terrible _secret?

Unlike Microice, Ahito was acting pretty damn relaxed, as always. Did he not care at all that they've been caught? And what the hell was Jok doing here anyway?

"Boy,oh boy. You've got some explaining to do. Buuuuut... It appears that you're busy. So. I'll stop by later.. Or tomorrow.",the redhead grinned,winking at the frightened male only to exit the room and put a Don't disturb sign on the door.

"What's the matter..? Did he scare you that much... Or were you embarrassed of being caught with me..? I don't want to jump to conclusions. I really don't.. And most of all.. I don't want you to feel ashamed of who you are..",Ahito was like the big teddybear who would comfort you both physically and mentally.

"I.. I just got scared... I've never told Jok.. Honestly.. I didn't even have what to tell or explain, well,until now.. Which is perfectly fine,really!",he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck to complete the awkwardness.

"Ah.. If only you concentrated less on your own embarrassment.. It'd make things a lot easier.",the taller of the two yawned,wrapping arms around the other and forcing him to lie down so they could snuggle up,spooning him. "I'm tired..",with those words,Ahito fell asleep,leaving Microice confused and overwhelmed with warmth and comfort.

The next morning, Microice woke up with D'jok sitting on his own bed with crossed arms and a smirk. Who knows where and when Ahito left.

"Mind explaining what happened last night? And since when do you have the hots for Ahito? I mean.. You liked Mei first,then Yuki,but I would've never even assumed you'd end up liking him that way.. I'm not against it. Just... Surprised! I didn't even know you liked guys..",the redhead just couldn't wait for the boy to even wake up properly.

Microice yawned lazily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up so he could look at Jok. His cheeks were already showing embarrassment. "Jok.. I don't like just _any_ guy... I've never even bothered to look at them... But there's something about him.. I can't explain.. He has everything my other crushes didn't have. He's really nice.. And the sleeping habit is just so adorable.. Not to mention the amount of times he cuddled with me for no reason. Two days ago he saw me feeling down,and he didn't stop asking until I made sure Nothing's wrong.. Care.. I like that about him.. Besides.. You have to admit that he _is_ pretty hot.."

D'jok hit himself on both cheeks,groaning in agony before bursting into laughter. "My... You have a bad case of _ahitis_. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone,in case that's worrying you. When you two feel like coming out,do it. Besides,I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks... Jok.. I don't know how others will react to this.. I don't even know if Ahito is serious.. I mean... We did kiss after all... But I don't know if he wants something to do with me.",that might not be the first time he doubted himself in this sort of situation.

"Then you should talk to him. I'm sure he's not a kind of person to use someone just for physical satisfaction. I mean,have you seen him? He's the exact example for innocence.",the redhead said finally and stood up. "I'm gonna get him. No pressure.",he winked and left to find the mentioned male.

Microice remained seated, rocking back and forth to calm down. Why was he even so tensed? Nothing bad happened last night, nor the night before,so why would anything go wrong now?


	2. Chapter 2

Ahito heard from Jok that their little friend had some concerns about all this,so,he decided to show him that it's not a big deal to crush on a friend,not even if he's a guy. The goalkeeper walked into the other's room,a lazy smile present on his face.

"Hello Microice. You wanted to talk? What's on your mind?",he sat down on the bed,leaning his head against the other's shoulder.

"Eh.. Ahito.. Didn't expect you to come so soon..",_calm down man,just calm down and everything will be fine_,he thought to himself as he averted his gaze for a moment. Before he knew it,the sound of snoring spread through the room,which made him chuckle a little.

"I wanted to tell you something... And I really mean _tell_ this time..",Microice huffed,scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I was thinking... Would you,perhaps, like to.. You know..",he licked his upper lip,hoping the other understood what he wanted to ask.

"You have to speak up,little man. I can't read minds.",the sleepy male snickered cheekily, shaking his head. There was no way he was going to let him off that easily.

"Ugh.. Come on.. You know what I mean...",the smaller of the two folded arms over his chest,humming sadly. He knew he had to speak up. There was no other way. "I..Really like you.. I'm serious.. I know it's strange because we've been friends for far too long.. And I'll understand if you don't want to be involved with me in that way."

"Aww.. Look who decided to say what's on his mind.. Was that so hard?",the goalkeeper wrapped arms around the boy,pulling him close and making both of them lie down. "I'd like to be with you,because.. Honestly.. I've always preferred you over our other friends. There's just something about you.. I can't resist,and I don't even want to."

Both of them started giggling like little kids,shaking their heads before they calmed down and shot serious looks at each other.

"So.. Are we.. Like.. Together now? For real?",even after that, how could he feel so insecure?

"Yes,yes. God. You're such a tool..",Ahito huffed,kissing the boy's forehead lovingly. But not long after that,he fell into light sleep, just like always,though, he was still halfly conscious.

"I'm not a tool... I just don't want to turn out as an idiot who misunderstood, like always.",Microice snuggled up to the sleepy male,nuzzling his nose lightly, like an Eskimo kiss. Well,it appears that he won't end up alone after all.

Just when he thought he could be alone with the other,Jok came into the room with the rest of the team following right behind him. Soon,they were all standing by the occupied bed. "When did you plan to tell us?",they asked all together.

Ahito jumped a little, not expecting so much noise,especially because he was still dizzy from sleeping. "Tell you.. What exactly?",he yawned,rubbing his nose before sitting up.

Microice, on the other hand,was grinning ear to ear,not to mention how red he was,even a tomato would be jealous. "Would you believe me if I told you that even I found out a moment ago?",he scratched the back of his neck.

"You better take care of my little brother.",Thran laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "And no funny-business near my bed.",Jok added,also laughing. "Aww. Give them a break,guys.. It's like you didn't know.",Tia sighed, rolling eyes.

"You knew?",everyone,except Microice and Tia asked, appearing shocked and practically stunned.

"Yeah.. He talked to me about it years ago.. He knew I'd keep a secret.. I don't know how I managed to do it this long. How come you don't know,Jok?",she tilted head on a side curiously. Could it be that he trusted her more than his best friend?

"Well,I can't say I've been paying much attention to what he was saying years ago.. Sorry, pal. I was the irresponsible one. And hold on. Why did you wait so long?",the redhead stared at him,burning with curiosity.

"I.. I didn't even plan to say anything.. But.. Stuff happened and..one thing led to another.",he circled his thumbs nervously. "I feel like I'm being interviewed just because I like Ahito.. I know you guys are curious.. But this is really awkward for me. Mostly because I didn't even know I liked guys..before Ahito,of course.."

"Yeah,guys.. I think we should leave them alone. Though, you two have our support. Don't let anyone tell you anything, and even if they do,don't let it get to you.",Mei said with a smile and others agreed. Then they all turned and left them in peace to process what had just happened.

Ahito leaned back down,letting his back hit the matters. "So much fuss over nothing.. It's like they've never seen it coming.",he yawned,looking at the ceiling with half closed eyes.

"Hey.. Did you know too? How did you even notice...? I've never done anything to show how I felt..",Microice blinked a few times in confusion.

"Yes. I did.. But I wasn't entirely sure. Remember that time when I was sick,before the second cup,and do you remember what you did when we finally saw each other? You seemed so thrilled,I was surprised. I could've sworn you were going in for a welcoming kiss,that's how close you got. Then it hit me.. Somehow.. But when Yuki became a part of your life,I was doubting more and more.",Ahito nodded once after finishing the speech.

"Wow.. I really missed you back then. Nothing was the same,no matter how short the period was.. I guess I should start being more obvious and express how I feel before I do something wrong and mess it all up..",Microice smiled,crawling on top of the other and straddling his lap.

The boy leaned down,planting a few small pecks all over his face before, finally, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Ahito's hand moved up to the other's neck,and the other one ended up on his leg,caressing his inner thigh with his thumb. The kiss didn't last too long,probably because Microice jumped a little when he felt the wandering hand.

"Hm..?",the goalkeeper tilted head on a side,looking at the boy who hovered above his face. Did he do something wrong? He just placed a hand there,nothing else.

Microice couldn't help but smile like an idiot, feeling way to awkward,mostly because they've never done anything like this,during their 10+ years of friendship. However,he didn't want to make the other think how he did something wrong, so,he hummed once,wiggling around for a few seconds to get comfortable.

A low,moan-like sound escaped Ahito's lips when the other did that. Of course, friction made him react,friction in one particular spot. "Are you messing with me now?",the lazy one mumbled, chuckling to himself, only to squeeze the other's thigh,moving his hand even further up and changing its course to Microice's backside.

"I'm not me- eeeh.",he twitched slightly when his butt got grabbed shamelessly. "You're the one who's messing with me.. I was just trying to get comfortable. Didn't plan to make you like it so much.",he stuck his tongue out,grinning.

"Oh. Competitive much?",the goalkeeper shook his head,a small smile decorating his face. "Will I ever learn?",he pulled the other's head down again, pressing their lips in a loving kiss he couldn't escape from,but soon,even his other hand went down to mess with his backside.

The sensation shot a shiver down his spine. For some reason, he liked when Ahito took control, probably because he was either too clumsy or nervous to do anything himself.

Microice gripped the other's shirt, using the free hand to run fingers through the messy hair,before gripping it as well. Soon,he broke the kiss,but he didn't move away.

Ahito shifted underneath him,moving slightly lower so he could plant small pecks on the side of his jawbone which followed a straight line down to his neck. He even flicked his tongue over the vein on his neck,glancing up to see his reaction.

Microice closed his eyes,biting his lower lip in attempt to stop himself from moaning at the sensation. How did Ahito know all this? He's never seen him with anyone, ever,in his entire life. "Nh.. Ahito..",he hummed,letting their eyes meet finally.

The blue haired boy switched their positions in a swift movement,leaving the boy on his back while he was hovering above him. "Yes,little one?",he leaned his chin on the other's chest,trying not to fall asleep like always.

Microice was straddling him,with each leg on the other side of the other's waist,because of the position they were in. He felt so submissive,it hurt. "I'm glad you didn't freak out about this.. I'm really glad.",he leaned closer,pecking his forehead.

"I'm glad you talked to me about this. Otherwise, I'd probably die in confusion, never knowing if my assumptions were correct.",he chuckled lowly,shaking his head at Microice's silly expression. "We should go. Arch is probably waiting for us. And we most certainly don't want to be late.",after that,he slowly stood up and stretched lazily.

The smaller of the two followed right after. He felt bold enough to smack the other's butt as they were walking to the holo-trainer. Ahito just looked down at him with a smirk,rolling his eyes. "You don't want to challenge me. Trust me.",he ruffled the boy's hair gently.

Once they arrived and put their training gear on,Arch shot them a confused look. "What took you so long? I almost started without you. Get in the holo-trainer. I hope you slept well because tonight's match is pretty important. Alright. Now that everyone's in,you'll be divided in teams of four people."

And so the training begun. Ball was being kicked around, but it just didn't meet the net yet. Jok tried his luck,yet,Ahito managed to catch the ball and he accidentally threw it at Microice, who wasn't even on his team. The boy didn't pay that much attention, so,it ended up hitting him in the head and making him pass out.

Ahito blinked a few times,yawning, until he realised what just happened. Without hesitating, he used breath to jump over to the fallen comrade as quickly as he could,chewing on his bottom lip as he watched the mark the ball left on Microice's face.

"What's going on there. Why is Microice on the ground?",Arch asked,feeling kind of worried for the smaller male. "Arch,it's nothing serious. Ball just hit him in the head. Don't worry. There are no serious injuries.",Dame Simbai chuckled a little, checking once again if her own words were true.

A moment later,the boy shook his head,blinking a few times to regain consciousness. "I feel like someone kicked me in the head with full strength..",he complained, rubbing the hit place. It made him feel dizzy when he stood up,and he couldn't keep balance,so,he had to lean on Ahito for support.

"Arch.. I think Microice should get out now. We can't risk him damaging his balance centre. Besides, he doesn't seem that well either.. Physical condition, I mean..",Simbai shook her head. Arch couldn't do anything, but agree. Health of his players mattered the most. "Can you fix his fatigue before tonight's match?",he asked. "I will try."

Meanwhile,Jok made his way over to Microice. "Listen.. Just because you two got together doesn't mean you should play like first graders. And you,Ahito, what was that? Are you going to pass the ball to Microice even when he plays for the opposing team? Get your head in the game. We can't let those mistakes happen when it really counts."

"Relax, Jok.. Give them a break... Even Dame Simbai thinks he should pass this training because of the sudden fatigue.",Tia said defensively, helping Ahito get Microice to sit down. "I sometimes wonder how you can be so senseless."

D'jok remained in the same spot,frowning slightly and shaking his head in disbelief. Has everyone lost their mind or was he the only one who actually cared about this match?

Microice sat down,rubbing his temples to relax his head. "Ahito.. Don't listen to him.. I'm sure you just got a little distracted.. Maybe he's even mad because he wasn't able to score with you defending the goal.",he grinned, rubbing the hit spot every once in a while.

Ahito pecked him on that exact place. "I didn't mean to hit you.. I'm sorry.",he mumbled, patting him on the shoulder before heading back to the holo-trainer.

Soon,the training was over and they went to take a shower before heading over to their rooms. Microice was lying on his bed,thinking about everything and anything since he had nothing better to do.

Then he heard the door open. It was Jok. "Microice... I hate to say this,but I think it was a bad idea to get together with Ahito. Neither of you can concentrate on the game.",he sat on his own bed,crossing arms.

"Oh. So it's like you and Mei. Oh no. Wait. Not Mei. Yourself. You're so focused on yourself, you barely even pass the ball to others,unless Arch insists. Stop being so selfish and try thinking of someone other than yourself..",the boy turned away,putting his headphones on so he could listen to some relaxing music.

D'jok frowned,jumping off the bed and exiting the room to go who knows where. The good thing is that Ahito stopped by to check on the smaller male and see if he's doing better. To his surprise, he found him sleeping like a baby,so,he used the opportunity and lay down, spooning him. He never wasted a chance to get some sleep,that's for sure.

Not so long after Ahito joined him,Microice woke up, taking his headphones off and lying them on a side on the desk. He turned to face the other,snuggling even close than they already were. "Ahito... Do you love me..?",he mumbled, nuzzling his nose.

The sleepy male opened his eyes, blinking a few times before returning the nuzzling. "What kind of question is that..?",he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "Does it seem like I don't? I don't want it to seem that way.. Uh..",he pouted.

"I believe you,I really do.. It's just.. Jok told me something.. He said we should've never got together.. I'm happy the way things are.. It's not my fault I have a life aside from football..",he frowned to himself,but soon,after he calmed down,he pecked the other on the lips.

"Jok might be jealous.. You have a point.. But let's not focus on that... Is there something I can do to cheer you up?",Ahito smiled sheepishly, closing his eyes as he let one of his hands slide down the boy's back, landing on the expected place.

"Well.. There might be something,now that you've mentioned it..",he grinned, his cheeks brightening. What was he even saying? Oh wait,he didn't even say anything. Maybe Ahito will understand this time so he doesn't have to explain because, hell,that's embarrassing.

Ahito raised an eyebrow, but the confused expression turned into a smirk moments later. He nodded once,as if showing the other he understood.

Slowly, he started taking off the boy's shirt,tossing it on a side. His pants came off second, but,the important thing remained on,still,since he didn't want to rush things.

Microice chewed on his bottom lip as he watched remains of water slide down Ahito's well built body. He reached a hand out,pulling him down in a passionate kiss. While he was distracted, he didn't even notice when his boxers disappeared.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand slide down his thigh in a caressing manner. It sent a shiver down his spine. Was he ready for this? He must be. There's no going back now,and he, most certainly, won't regret his decision.

Ahito wasn't really experienced with these things, and honestly, he didn't really know what to do, but,he didn't plan to give up. Just watching the smaller body beneath him made him tense slightly. Finally, he leaned down,letting his lips ghost along the boy's skin,starting from his neck and travelling lower and lower.

Microice parted his lips,trying not to moan,but it slipped every once in a while,making him seem vulnerable and weak. "Nhh... Ahito..",he gripped the other's hair as he proceeded to move even lower. Before he realised, his legs instinctively parted,giving him access to the most sensitive zone.

Ahito was just as nervous as the other,but he didn't let that stop him from giving him exactly what he deserved. He kissed a line down the boy's stomach,moving onto his inner thigh instead,just to keep this little game going.

He gently bit the sensitive skin, leaving a mark which he licked afterwards to make the pain go away. Ahito swallowed hard. This was so stressful. When he heard the boy's reaction, which was the sweetest moan ever,he got some strange courage which urged him to go for it.

Microice felt like he was in heaven,and it's been only two minutes since they've started anything. However, he still felt slightly nervous and hoped that the other wanted this as much as he did. Otherwise, there would be no point.

Ahito used a free hand to part the other's legs even more,caressing his thigh during the process. He closed eyes,sliding his tongue along the semi-erect shaft. The same action was repeated several times on different places,not wanting any of them to end up forgotten.

Microice closed his eyes tightly,biting on his lower lip until it bled. He felt so powerless, yet,amazing at the same time. He wouldn't want this to end,ever. Who would've though this could be so addictive?

The sleepy male yawned once,trying not to fall asleep during such important mission of his. Ahito finally took the tip in his mouth,brushing his tongue over the vein which went along the shaft,following it until the whole member was in his mouth. Slowly, he started moving his head,looking up at the other as he did so.

The smaller of the two covered his face with his hands,wrapping his legs around the other's neck for support. "God.. Ahito... Don't stop..",he panted heavily, trying his best to make the least noise possible.

This was encouraging him to proceed even more enthusiastically. Ahito moved his hand to the other's mouth,which the boy gladly took,licking and sucking on three presented fingers to cover them with saliva.

Once he was sure that's enough, he took the boy's length out of his mouth and sat up a little. Slowly, he brought the finger to his entrance, glancing over at him for permission, and when he saw a nod,Ahito pushed a single digit into the tight ring of muscles.

Microice leaned on his elbows,licking his own upper lip as he watched Ahito with half closed eyes, breathing softly as he tried to relax around the finger. Soon,he felt another one slip inside. It didn't really hurt,just felt a little awkward because he wasn't used to it.

The goalkeeper finally added the third finger and that's when he got a reaction from the other. Microice closed his eyes at the slight pain which pulsed through his body. It was a strange kind of pain. It wasn't unlikeable.

Ahito pulled them out,only to push them back inside,repeating his actions and watching the other fall on his back as a few adorable moans escaped his lips. He would've never thought that the other was so sensitive. That's why he was gentle. He curled his fingers,thrusting them as far as they could go.

At one point,Microice arched his back,moaning louder than before. Ahito must've found _the _spot inside of him. Just when he got used to the sensation of having fingers inside of him,they were gone.

A small pout decorated Microice's face as he glanced down at the other,wondering why he stopped so suddenly. The very second he noticed that Ahito's towel disappeared,a bright blush flashed on his cheeks. The sight was stunning.

Ahito puffed his cheeks when he saw the other's shocked expression. What could he possibly see to leave him so shocked? The sleepy male moved closer,taking one of the boy's legs so he could push them apart. "Are you ready..?",he mumbled.

Microice nodded without hesitating. He's been waiting far too long. Soon,he felt the burning sensation when something far larger than three fingers entered him. It made him arch his back,wrap arms around the other's chest and grip the skin he could reach.

"So tight..",the taller of the two hid his face in the boy's neck,waiting for him to adjust to the sensation before he began moving slowly. He, personally, didn't know how he managed to figure everything out so quickly, but hell,he was proud the other enjoyed what he did.

Microice held onto the other,accidentally scratching the skin on his back and making it bleed on a few places. "Ah... It burns..",he mumbled,tilting his head on a side to look at the door,hoping no one will interrupt this time. As much as it hurt,he wouldn't want it to stop because he knew very well that it gets better.

Ahito made sure to go easy on him,his every movement was nice and gentle and he tried not to stop the blod flow on his right leg since he was holding onto it for balance. It felt way too good,maybe even better than sleeping even if this was _some kind _of sleeping.

The boy lifted his lower body upwards to meet the other's thrusting. Maybe it was the position that wasn't giving him enough pleasure. If he was on top,he might even find where his own sweet spot is. However,something interrupted his thoughts.

Ahito seemed to have found it accidentally, which made Microice see stars each time that spot was brushed against. He tried his best to hit that bundle of nerves as often as possible. The pain which flowed through his back wasn't even noticeable, mostly because of the amount of pleasure he was experiencing. It felt almost unbelievably good.

"Ahito... I'm close.. Slow down..",he didn't want to go over the edge too quickly, mostly because he wanted them to finish at the same time,since it was their first time.

Ahito, on the other hand,didn't care about himself that much. It was Microice who needed to be taken care of even more than himself, so,he'd rather have him satisfied first. Though, he, himself, was getting close and it was the matter of moments when he'd reach climax.

"My god.. I can't.. I'm so close... Ahito.. Damn it..",the smaller male complained, gripping the other's skin even rougher as. he tried his best to contain his orgasm.

If one paid close attention, they could hear series of moans coming from the room those two were in,but luckily, no one was rude enough to interrupt them,especially not now.

Ahito slowed down a little,but it didn't help. His stomach was tensing like never before and a few thrusts later,he couldn't hold back anymore. He closed eyes,groaning lowly as he kissed the other passionately. Finally, he went over the edge,feeling the bliss of coming inside of someone for the first time.

Microice's eyes fell shut. He couldn't take it anymore. It was way too much for his poor body. When he felt the warm liquid inside of himself,he released his own all over both of their stomachs with a loud moan to follow.

This left both of them panting until Ahito colapsed on top of the other,losing consciousness for a moment. "Ahito.. That.. That was something... How are you so good..?",he smiled faintly, running fingers through the other's hair.

The sleepy male just smiled and shrugged, moving away from the other and curling up next to him so he could get some real sleep.


End file.
